Crimson
Scent Description: A pure Egyptian Red Musk. The color of the perfume is a beautiful red naturally by the Egyptian Red Musk flowers that were harvested especially for this blend. Enhanced with natural amber resin, created in our Studio, adding a slight richness to the perfume. ---- ---- Review #1 by TempestTeapot on Sat Feb 09, 2008 Since I decanted this, the first thing I noticed was how thick and pink it was. (I guess I'm obsessed with colors ) This is a soft and subtle scent. I usually don't like 'musks' at all. I usually get something like 'dirty skin'. But this one doesn't do that to me at all. It's almost sweet and Llorhn said 'clean' ---- Review #2 by Llorhn on Thu Feb 14, 2008 7:21 pm A slight variation on Nokturne from last year. It's pure Egyptian RED musk, rather than Egyptian musk of the 2007 version. A very deep, rich scent. Inhaling deeply, it's such a wonderful rich musk that warms and excites. The texture of the oil is quite thick and moisturizing, it feels quite stimulating to slather on the skin. It's a sensual skin scent that enhances the body scent in an alluring way. With that and a deep red color to the oil, it's just perfect for a Valentine's scent. Even though to me this is a unisexual scent, the man in your life may really prefer this and you will LOVE cuddling up next to him. Or, just wear it yourself and enjoy the warmness and soothing it brings, perfect for meditation. Not too strong and it lasts a nice long time. I do want a backup. ---- Review #3 by lorencita on Sat Feb 16, 2008 4:41 pm ok... all I have to say is that this is the very best Egyptian Musk scent of all time. There are no other words. Thank you NA ---- Review #4 by violetcatgirl on Sat Feb 23, 2008 It smells lighter in the bottle than I expected. The color is so pretty! On my skin, it just sinks right in. My skin just eats this one up. I’ve applied it a second time and I have to say this musk is so beautiful. I don’t find it overpowering at all. I’m so glad I have a bottle of this and I wish I had a second one just for layering purposes. Ah, well. I’m gonna give the bottle I have lots love and of use. *smile* ---- Review #5 by whiskerswhispers on Sat Feb 23, 2008 Nokturne Crimson In bottle: classic Egyptian musk, but with more oomph. This oil is so red! On skin: now I smell papyrus! But this is mainly Egyptian musk, and a stronger one than usual. It reminds me of a couple of other Egyptian Red Musk scents in my collection, but it is very different to the spicy-sexy Red Musk from NA. this is more like Nokturne, but with the volume cranked up. It’s the scent of skin, flushed with a hint of warmth, a hint of clean sweat…like skin warmed by the Egyptian sun, or flushed some other means (if you get my drift…) this one is subtle but has more presence than just Egyptian musk, and also has something a little bit reedy, sandy and dry to it. It’s that scent that reminds me of papyrus paper, but it also reminds me of empty desert air, warm and arid. This is a classic red Egyptian musk scent, warm and soft and subtle, amplified skin, but with a touch of sand to it, and that gorgeous papyrus scent. This is the darker, richer sister to Nokturne. I really like this one and I have a feeling it will be a fantastic scent to layer, to boost musk or add musk to other NA scents. ---- Review #6 by Moon76 on Mon Mar 10, 2008 I love this musk, it is sexy and sweet. This is lovely alone and for layering with some other beautiful oil! This oil is so thick, that I am really having problems getting it out. The colour is a beautiful pink, my favorite ---- Review #7 by Chatrient on Wed Mar 12, 2008 I got my decant of Crimson from TempestTeaPot. And was so very much in love with Crimson from the first sniff. Iit's so subtle yet so deep at the same time Being new to NA, I hoped for a bottle and was very lucky to find someone who was willing to send thiers to a good home (mine!) Recently I found another someone willing to send thier bottle to a good home (mine!) What a beautiful and glorious scent~ it's very color makes me happy Thank you, RA! Chatrient ---- Review #8 by gaia on Thu Mar 13, 2008 Wow....I can't believe I haven't reviewed this yet This smells soooo good on me.....it melts right into my skin making it smell warm and sweet....not at all perfumy, just clean musky skin. Glorious! I wore it for my Combat class last week and.....wow! While my skin (and I) heated up, the scent really bloomed and I caught whiffs of it all through class......it made me smile Btw....and this is true for most of my NA oils: if I want something to last me through at least 2 classes of high impact work-out.....I grab my NA oils! All of that ánd pretty color? I say no more...... ---- Review #9 by Egypt on Sat Mar 29, 2008 The color of this is gorgeous!! Beautiful label, too =) Egyptian Musk sometimes does strange things on my skin, like turn to sinus irritating-headache inducing soap, which this did the first few times I wore it :/ Decided to let it sit for a while and it's much nicer now, yay! In the bottle I get a sweetish, almost herbal scent. On skin, at first the sweetness strengthens for a few seconds then fades to a more dry scent, like papyrus. After another couple of minutes that soap thing shows up but fortunately, it doesn't last. The sweetness reappears at the outer edges, where the oil isn't as heavily applied. It's really copious and rich with an extra oily feel to it. I think this will continue to get better as it ages and hopefully, develop more staying power, too. It's rather light on me. I'm liking it more and more, though ---- Review #10 by Stephanie on Mon Apr 28, 2008 Yep. This is Red Musk alright. I'm not too keen on strong musky scents--mainly because they tend to smell "musty" and even peanut butter-y on me. But if I had to choose a musk, it would be Red Musk. This is a soft, clean, sweet "red" smelling musk. It's a soft and sexy scent. I have to use it sparingly or else it gets to be too much--a little too sexy, too warm, too.....humid. ---- Review #11 by delicate_fangs on Tue Apr 29, 2008 OK, proper review, transcribed from my scent diary: in decant: Whoah! Musk! Strong. Makes my eyes water a little. wet: Yep, musk. Very! This is the kind of musk I was always scared of. However, it mellows quickly, and starts doing interesting musky things with my skin. Huh! Can I really wear Egyptian musk? later: So far, this is really nice and not too soapy, though it's still very strong. (Then again, I did slather it on.) later yet: This is still a higher-pitched musk than I would usually wear, but I can see its beauty. It is making my nose tickle a lot right now, though. I think I'll see what aging does to it. ---- Review #12 by agameofthree on Sun May 04, 2008 Bottle: Musk. Me: Musk. Lighter than musks I'm used to, though. Smells almost aquaticky (it's a word now! ) Later: I like this one, but have the same problem with it as I do with BPAL's Katharina -- it smells like my mom. She wears a musk perfume, and while I love my mom, I don't want to smell like her. This is very pretty, though. Maybe I should gift it to my mom... ---- Review #13 by Amunet on Tue Sep 02, 2008 Sexified Egyptian Musk. I love this. (I want to smell like AGoT's mommy) ---- Review #14 by AEris on Wed Oct 01, 2008 Initially, Nokturne: Crimson reminds me of her cousin, the original Nokturne single-note Egyptian Musk that started it all! It's a clean, fresh musk. Crimson does have its own character which differentiates it from Nokturne, but they are very similar when compared to other musks that I've experienced. It's a shade darker than Nokturne, and makes me feel sexy and sly. It has a bit more throw than Nokturne, a bit more intensity....Overall I'd still classify it as a clean musk, but it's got a little something extra going on. A fantastic bottle that will be loved by me often! Especially at night....*tigress on the prowl* ---- Review #15 by hayet on Thu Jan 29, 2009 Beautiful color! The scent is extremely subtle, and not as sweet as Nokturne. It has a certain dryness to it, but not to my nose the sands or reeds that others are getting. To my nose it has an almost mineral tendancy. Hard to describe. Mineral, earthy musk. Heh. My nose is weird. (looks for a shrugging smiley) ---- Review #16 by purplegirl on Sat Mar 21, 2009 This is a beautiful, earthy Egyptian Musk - it almost feels like there's a drop of patchouli in it, or almost like it has a chunk of opal in the bottle - I totally get hayet's 'mineral' tone. Whe the scents are not that similiar, there's a vibe to it like a BPAL scent called Black Opal. N: Crimson is like resting your warm, flushed cheek on a cool rock wall under a waterfall. I know, it sounds weird - but that's what she feels like! Another beautiful Nokturne!! ---- Review #17 by HottieMcNaughty on Sat Jun 09, 2012 This came with a note that it was *very* fresh and should definitely sit and age a little bit before you could enjoy it's full potential! In bottle: Oh yeah, that's red musk! Wet on skin: This is actually really pretty. It's exactly what it says it is, a spicy red musk but not in a craft store kind of way. Dry on skin: Wow, this is amazing. It's hot and sultry and sexy....perfect for date night or naked movie night. Verdict: I'm *super* happy that I got a bottle of this and am eagerly looking forward to putting it away and trying it again in a couple of months! ---- Review #18 by hill78 on Tue Aug 28, 2012 This is similar to Nokturne (original) but with more throw and a hint of...spice, I think. This is a wonderful clean skin musk, it feels sophisticated but comfortable. Thankfully this is warm and calming on me, not soapy or high pitched as "clean" scents can sometimes be. Also, this smells freakishly wonderful layered with Moonstone. I love it! ---- Review #19 by Jubilee on Fri Sep 28, 2012 This is REALLY good red musk. It’s absolutely sexy, musky, and intoxicating. There’s a light spice throughout it that doesn’t really *smell* spicy but gives it a sexy hot feel about it. Really love this! ---- Review #20 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #21 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #22 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Nokturne Category:Current